


Patience is a Virtue

by mergatrude



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Courtship, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: Patience is a Virtue, possess it if you can; seldom in a woman lest she can hold her man.-Elvish adage





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to China Shop for beta, encouragement and dealing me this crack in the first place.

Swift was a woman of direct action, but the pursuit of delicate creatures required a softer hand. While she had never lacked for male _companionship_ , she was out of practice at the gentle art of courtship, and there was something about the stern librarian that made her want to get this right. So while she may have bullied Bright Eyes’ favourite foods out of the kitchen staff and intimidated the children into giving up the best picnic spot, she took her time luring Bright Eyes away from his haven. Her reward was lying replete in the shade, her head resting a hair’s breadth from his thigh while he read to her excerpts from _A History of the Battles of Elves and Men_ in an ever-softening voice.


End file.
